


The Fortunate Ones

by Zarius



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, lisa gets an a, super nintendo chalmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Lisa isn't so sure she wants to lie, but feels compelled to when she sees someone benefit from it (tag for "Lisa Gets An A")





	The Fortunate Ones

Lisa had been shown all these departments in the school by Principle Skinner that would benefit from the grant money she had helped to attain through cheating on an exam, but the one department it lacked was one reserved for justice.

She had approached Principle Skinner with the intent on coming clean with her crime and clearing her conscience, even if it came at the expense of the grant, but she had made the mistake of going straight to what she assumed was an incorruptible force and not her class teacher Ms. Hoover, who would have spread the news more evenly around her work colleagues. Left up to Skinner, the confession would be filed away under many taboo subjects and old shames that would never be brought to light.

She then threatened to tell Super Intended Chalmers, only to see him take Skinner's side and announce his own intent to ignore the circumstances of how they had attained the money.

To complicate the matter, Skinner confessed he had already started spending it, though the necessity of his purchases were quite suspect. Did the school really need an electronic billboard?

He led her to the computer room, which finally had a computer stored in it.

Lisa sighed as she stepped in. She didn't think any of this would change her stance, and she was thinking of speaking out and confessing on a wider platform. She could not stand being so easily led. Her enemies always underestimated her because of her age, but she was wiser than any of them and knew the path of truth, while harder, made for an easier and honest living later.

As soon as she saw who was hard at work at the computer, all her apprehensions and suspicions briefly ceased, and a warm, loving smile crept along her face.

"Hi Lisa" Ralph said as he greeted them.

Lisa felt her spirits lift; there was always something so charming about the boy she rejected some time ago, something about how all that heartache and uncertainty just faded away with him, much like a lot of things in life do in favour of an abundance of second chances.

Perhaps there was a part of Ralph in there that knew that, the part of him that was more aware of the world than he was letting on.

He typed away at the keyboard, and spelt out, successfully, the word CAT.

"I'm leardning" he said.

Lisa knew right then and there she had to lie; she had to keep her deception to herself, less for the sake of the school, but for the sake of those fortunate to have benefited from its new wealth.

Lisa beamed, her eyes were alight with bright rich enthusiasm, her heart had melted and

"Good for you Ralph" she said, placing a hand warmly on his shoulder.

It was in this tender and sweet moment that she felt most fortunate too.


End file.
